Sweet Treats
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine Anderson sabe que no tiene muchas posibilidades de encontrar el amor, no hay muchas oportunidades para un hombre con un poco de relleno alrededor de la cintura y horas de trabajo frenético para encontrar al hombre de sus sueños es decir, hasta que se resbala y cae en el festival de jazz.¿Será que ha encontrado el amor que ha estado buscando?/Klaine AU/Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Si se preguntar porque este Fic esta en mi cuenta si alguien ya lo publico? Bueno por la simple razon de que este Fic es mi adaptacion ademas de que la otra cuenta tambien es mio n_n lo borre de esa cuenta porque no se veian los Reviews Guest (anonimos creo) y no se porque razon :/**

**Una chica me aviso y penso que lo habia borrado pero no, yo no lo borre, me llegaban a mi corre pero no se veian en FF asi que decidi publicarlo aqui y espero que esta vez si se vean si no pues disculpa :)**

**Que mas? Ho si! Esta es una adaptacion del Libro _Dulce Placer _de _Stormy Glenn, _los capitulos son cortos ademas ya termine de adaptarlos :D asi que cada domingo subire un capitulo nuevo.**

**Dedicado a Candy Criss *-* :*  
**

* * *

_**Resumen:**_

_Blaine Anderson sabe que no tiene muchas posibilidades de encontrar el amor. No hay muchas oportunidades para un hombre con un poco de relleno alrededor de la cintura y horas de trabajo frenético para encontrar al hombre de sus sueños. Es decir, hasta que se resbala y cae en el festival de jazz, y descubre que el camino hacia el corazón de un hombre es a través de los dulces._

_El Dr. Kurt Hummel está cansado de salir con hombres que ordenan ensaladas para cenar. Quiere a alguien que tome el placer de la vida igual que él, alguien que no sea tan delgado como un palillo de dientes, y alguien que entienda sus locos horario de trabajo como médico de urgencias. Cuando Kurt ve a un sexy moreno resbalar en el festival de jazz, ¿será que ha encontrado el amor que ha estado buscando?_

-.-.-.-.-

**CAPITULO UNO**

Blaine gritó cuando él sintió como sus pies se movían debajo de él, golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo. Levantó la mano para quitarse los rizos de la cara, solo para darse cuenta de que aún tenía una lata de refresco en ella. No podía contener la risa.

La parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos se sentía mojada, diciéndose a sí mismo que probablemente él tenía manchas de hierba en ellos. Incluso podía sentir una pequeña rasgadura en la orilla. Sin embargo, no había derramado una gota de su refrescó. Mientras más pensaba en ello, su risa se hizo más histérica.

—**Hey, ¿Estás bien?**

Blaine volvió la cabeza para ver a un alto, castaño y aunque tenía un suéter en V podía ver los bien marcados brazos, de pie junto a él. Su interés se asomó de inmediato. Él era magnifico desde su cabeza color marrón oscuro hasta el final de sus largas… largas piernas.

—**Si, estoy bien, pero gracias por preguntar. **

El hombre se agachó junto a Blaine, su mirada viajó por su pequeño cuerpo. —¿**Puedo echarte un vistazo? Soy doctor**. —_Eso significa ¿Qué pondrás tus manos fuertes y poderosas sobre mi cuerpo?_

—**Está bien. **—Blaine respondió con una sonrisa en los labios cuando el hombre empezó a revisar sus piernas, y luego más arriba en su cuerpo. Blaine supo que no podría ocultar la tienda cada vez más grande en sus pantalones.

Su mirada recorrió al sexy hombre, no le faltaba nada. Él tenía el pelo corto de color marrón oscuro, hermosos ojos color azul cielo, su piel palida y sonrojada hacia que Blaine se quedara viendo mas de la cuenta. Sus hombros parecían tan anchos como un granero. Y el fino algodón blanco que cubría la parte superior de su pecho parecía que apenas contenía sus gruesos músculos.

Incluso sus piernas eran calientes. Largas y ligeramente velludas y totalmente musculosas. Blaine amaba a un hombre que se mantenía en forma. Pero su culo, lo que Blaine podía ver desde su posición en la hierba, era verdaderamente glorioso…apretado, redondo y listo para ser tomado. _¡Yumi! _

—**Bueno **—se rio el hombre y volvió a mirar a Blaine con brillantes ojos azules, **—Creo que vas a estar bien. Tal vez deberías reducir un poco el alcohol por el resto del día. **

—**Oh, yo no bebo, solo refresco o agua tomo yo. Yo solo me deslicé. Di unos pasos y ¡zas! **—Blaine se rio, sintiéndose como un tonto. Desde luego, no le importaba encontrarse con este hombre magnifico, pero él hubiera preferido hacerlo desde una posición que no fuera sobre su culo.

—**¿No bebes? Te importa si te pregunto, ¿Por qué? **

—**Soy muy torpe. Si añadiera alcohol a eso, bueno, probablemente estaría arrastrándome por todas partes o quitándome toda la ropa y corriendo desnudo por la calle. ¿No estaría bien darle al Club de Jardinería un ataque al corazón?. **

—**Oh, yo no sé nada de eso. Pero creo que no me importaría verte correr desnudo de todas formas. **— Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y buscó la mano de Blaine para jalarlo sobre sus pies.

Los ojos de Blaine fueron a los suyos. ¿Hablaba en serio? Oh demonios, sin duda esperaba que así fuera. Había estado solo durante casi dos años, desde que había echado a patadas a su último novio cuando sintió que perdía el tiempo con él. Sería bueno conocer a alguien nuevo.

Mientras Blaine se ponía en pie, sus cuerpos se quedaron pecho contra pecho. Él miró los ojos avellana de Blaine, sus propios ojos se abrían y cerraban. **—¿Qué cantidad de alcohol tienes que tomar para poder tenerte desnudo? **

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron ligeramente, por sus palabras. Entonces el comenzó a sonreír.**—¿Cuánto tienes? **

Él se echo a reír. —**Con suerte, lo suficiente**.

Blaine casi podía garantizarlo. Cuando estiró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia el hombre, se dio cuenta de cuan alto era el magnífico doctor aunque en realidad el era algo bajo. Unos centímetros más alto que Blaine, eso no le molestaba a Blaine. A él le gustaban los hombres altos.

—**Mi nombre es Kurt. **

—**Blaine, me puedes llamar como quieras** —_Incluso puedo darte algunas ideas. _

Kurt se echo a reír. —**Hola, Blaine. **

¡Infierno caliente! Blaine podía sentir cada palabra como un estruendo en su pecho. Su voz era grave y áspera, como un buen whisky. Blaine podría escucharlo hablar durante horas.

—**Hola**. —Blaine susurró, de repente se sintió sin aliento.

Kurt miró la lata de refresco en la mano libre de Blaine, notando que parecía casi vacía. **—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?** —Kurt preguntó, señalando hacia la medio vacía lata de refresco de Blaine.

—**Yo puedo pensar en varias cosas, **—Blaine dijo en voz baja. Su mirada se precipitó hacia abajo de los ojos de Kurt a sus gruesos labios antes de mirar de nuevo hacia arriba.

La mano libre de Kurt se acercó y acarició brevemente un lado de la cara de Blaine mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Duró solo unos segundos pero le parecieron horas, ya que solo se miraban el uno al otro.

Cuando Kurt finalmente quitó la mano de la cara de Blaine, se rio ante el pequeño gemido de protesta que Blaine dejó escapar. **—¿Qué acerca de los refrescos? **

Le llevó a Blaine un momento para aclarar su cabeza y procesar lo que Kurt le estaba diciendo. Refresco… bien… necesitaba un nuevo refresco. ¿Diablos le estaba tomando del pelo? Él necesitaba una superficie plana.

—**Si, un nuevo refresco seria genial. Gracias. **

Cuando Blaine comenzó a seguir a Kurt hacia los puestos de comida, se dio cuenta de que Kurt nunca le había soltado la mano. Solo jalaba un poco a Blaine detrás de él.

—**¿Uh…Kurt? ¿Puedes regresarme mi mano?**—le preguntó mientras trataba de jalar su mano del agarre de Kurt.

—**Nop **—dijo Kurt sin siquiera volver la cabeza para mirar a Blaine, apretando su agarre en la mano.

—**Oh…está bien. **

Les tomó unos diez minutos atravesar la gran multitud en el Cathedral Park festival de Jazz. El lugar estaba bastante lleno pero era habitual en el festival anual.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a los puestos de comida y al frente de la línea, Kurt pidió dos refrescos fríos, entregándole uno a Blaine. Blaine rápidamente metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar un poco de dinero y entregárselo a Kurt, solo que se lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo a causa de la feroz mirada de Kurt. _Bueno… _

Blaine se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Tan pronto como Kurt pagó por sus bebidas, jaló a Blaine detrás él hacía la ruta marítima donde varias personas estaban sentadas escuchando música, la música de jazz que fluía a través del aire.

Kurt se dirigió a una pequeña manta roja y se sentó, tirando de Blaine para que se sentara entre sus piernas, con la espalda de Blaine contra el estomago de Kurt. Antes de que Blaine pudiera deslizarse hacia adelante, Kurt tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Blaine, tirando de él y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—**¿Uh…Kurt? **

—**¿Si, Blaine? **—Kurt dijo, con su boca en el oído de Blaine.

—**¿Crees que podrías dejar que me levante?**

—**¿De verdad quieres levantarte?**—Kurt preguntó mientras su lengua recorría la oreja de Blaine. El moreno se estremeció.

—**Supongo que no **—gimió Blaine. Sus ojos se cerraron, cuando la lengua de Kurt continúo hasta la suave curva de su cuello, donde se unía a su hombro. Oh, hombre…Su cuello era un lugar sexual para él, y Kurt lo había encontrado a los pocos minutos de conocerse.

Cuando Blaine arqueó el cuello hacia un lado, se preguntó qué otros trucos tendría Kurt bajo la manga, porque… ¡maldita sea! Todo lo que Blaine podía hacer era sentarse tranquilamente y escuchar la música cuando las manos de Kurt comenzaron a vagar por encima de su estomago.

—**¿Está bien? **—susurró Kurt en su oído mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Blaine.

—**Si **—murmuró Blaine.

—**¿Tu me dirás si estoy haciendo algo que no quieras? **

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, respirando con rapidez cuando los dedos de Kurt acariciaban su estomago. Él puso sus manos sobre las piernas de Kurt y comenzó a frotarlas mientras trataba de regular su agitada respiración. No serviría de nada entusiasmarse demasiado por aquí ante la vista de todos.

—**Probablemente debí haberte preguntado esto antes, pero ¿Estas involucrado con alguien**?

Blaine abrió los ojos para mirar a Kurt, sonriendo ante la mirada preocupada en su rostro.— **Nop. No he estado involucrado con nadie en casi dos años. ¿Y tú? **

Kurt negó con la cabeza. —**No, no muchas personas pueden soportar mi loco horario de trabajo. Largas horas y un montón de citas interrumpidas. **

—Hora tras hora, muy temprano en la mañana y muy tarde en la tarde. Creo que te comprendo, yo estoy igual. —Contestó Blaine mientras se movía. — **Mi ex novio pensaba que era un boleto gratis para dormir en mi casa. **

—**¡Ouch! **

—**Eso explica por qué ahora es mi ex novio. **

Kurt se echó a reír mientras ponía a Blaine contra su pecho. —**Su perdida, es mi ganancia.**

* * *

**Perdon por los errores :)**

**Gracias por leer! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A:**_

_**Hola! Como dije aqui el otro capitulo de esta Adaptacion, gracias por los Reviews :)**_

_**Gracia por sus Favoritos y Followers *-***_

_**Espero les guste el Capitulo :D**_

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

—**Demonios, Kurt, ¿me perdí del puesto con los chicos sexys? **

Blaine abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba para ver a otro hombre alto frente a ellos, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. No era tan guapo como Kurt, pero estaba cerca del segundo lugar.

Kurt se rio detrás de él. —**No se pueden encontrar chicos sexys como este en un puesto, Nick- **

Nick se rió, **—¿Podemos compartir?**

—**Nop. Este es mío. Vas a tener que ir a buscar el tuyo. **

—**¡Demonios! Todos los buenos se han ido. **

Blaine miró los ojos de Nick por un momento, mientras él y Kurt hablaban. Él parecía agradable. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría ayudar a un viejo amigo. **—¿Te gustan los pequeños rubios? **

Los ojos de Nick miraron hacia abajó a Blaine. **— Amigo, yo estaba bromeando. No me gusta la cacería furtiva. **

—**No te gusta. Porque Jeff está disponible y soltero.**

Nick parecía muy aliviado, y luego un poco más interesado. —**Rubio pequeño, ¿dijiste? ¿Le gustan los doctores?**

Blaine se rio mientras él metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba su teléfono celular. —**Siempre y cuando estés soltero, no le importará. **

Abrió su teléfono celular y marcó el teléfono de Jeff. **—¿Jeff? Blaine… Hay un paquete completo bajo el puente cerca de la línea costera, a unos cincuenta metros al sur de la gran tienda de alimentos blanca. Busca la manta roja con dos hombres fornidos en ella. Voy a estar sentado con el que tiene el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos azules de ensueño. **

Podía ver como Kurt y Nick lo miraban con curiosidad mientras cerraba su teléfono y lo guardaba en su bolsillo sin tener que esperar por una respuesta. Él sonrió a Nick mientras le daba unas palmaditas al suelo junto a él y a Kurt.

—**Estará aquí en un momento.**

—**¿Paquete completo? ¿Qué es eso?" **—preguntó Nick mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurt, mirando a Blaine.

—**Paquete completo, único, sexy, y en la búsqueda. **—Un repentino pensamiento le vino a Blaine. Rápidamente miró a Nick. **—Tú estás soltero, ¿no es así? **

—**Si, estoy soltero. Es muy difícil encontrar una cita que no le importe que haya tenido mis manos metidas profundamente en los intestinos de una persona. **

¡Qué asco! Blaine se estremeció. La imagen le dio nauseas. Blaine odiaba la sangre. Solo que él la viera y Blaine estaría aplanado sobre su espalda y frio. Era un poco embarazoso.

—**Bueno será mejor que lo seas. Porque Jeff te quitará tus nueces con una cuchara si no lo eres. **

Kurt se echó a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro preocupado de Nick. **—¿Y qué vas a hacer si no estoy soltero? **

—**Jeff irá por ti, pero tú… **

Antes de que Blaine pudiera dar más detalles, un pequeño rubio con pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca de malla sin mangas, llegó corriendo hacia ellos, parándose en seco cuando vio a Blaine, sentado entre las piernas de Kurt.

Levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Blaine se echó a reír y señaló hacia un lado a Nick. Él sabía lo que le estaba preguntando Jeff con esa mirada. Quería saber dónde estaba su chico sexy.

Blaine vio a Nick y a Jeff mirándose el uno al otro. Se podía decir por el pequeño rubor en la cara de Jeff, que le gustaba lo que veía. Confiaba en que lo mismo se podría decir de Nick, pero él no lo conocía.

Mientras continuaban mirándose el uno al otro, Blaine rodó sus ojos. A este ritmo, nunca iban a llegar a conocerse. Blaine se estiró y tiró de los pies de Jeff hasta que éste perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer, Nick se movió rápidamente hacia adelante y lo atrapó.

Él trató de ocultar su risa burbujeante cuando Kurt se inclinó hacia abajo y le susurro al oído.

—**Hacerlo caer probablemente no era el movimiento más seguro, Blaine. Él podría haberse herido. **

—**Bueno, normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero con la forma en que tu amigo observaba todos sus movimientos, yo sabía que iba a atraparlo. Además, al ritmo que iban, podríamos haber estado aquí todo el día y espero estar ocupado más tarde.**

Kurt acomodó a Blaine para que descasara contra su pecho. **—Ocupado ¿Eh? ¿Soy yo el que podría mantenerte ocupado? **—preguntó Kurt.

—**Si soy muy afortunado, averiguaré la cantidad de alcohol que tienes **—Blaine dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Kurt.

—**¿Y si te dijera que no tengo nada de alcohol? **

—**Oh, bueno, si tú no tienes nada de alcohol, entonces el acuerdo está cancelado. El club de jardinería tendrá que prescindir de la emoción de verme correr desnudo por el barrio. **

—**Lastima **—dijo Kurt mientras se echaba a reír, mirando a Blaine. **—Da igual, tengo suficientes pacientes en el trabajo, en emergencias en Cathedral Park. Es probable que a esas pobres mujeres les diera un ataque al corazón. **

Blaine ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Kurt pícaramente. **—Eso es verdad. Bueno tú eres doctor. Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de doctor eres? porque tengo esta horrible hinchazón… **

—**Hmmm, hinchazón, ¿Dices tú? Podría ser grave. Tal vez debería hacerte un examen corporal completo y así me aseguro de que todo esté bien. Como doctor te puedo asegurar que nunca se deben dejar estas cosas sin tratar. **

Blaine se movió un poco entre las piernas de Kurt, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Kurt. **—¿Quieres ir a mi casa y jugar al doctor? Te puedo mostrar donde me duele.**

Kuty se echó a reír cuando él se puso en pie y jaló a Blaine después de él, envolviendo un firme brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él se inclinó hacia donde estaba sentado Nick con Jeff entre sus piernas, mirándose el uno al otro.

—**Oye, yo voy a ir a hacerle un examen físico a Blaine. Llámame mas tarde.** —Sin apartar la vista de Jeff, Nick agitó su mano en el aire, para decirle adiós.

Queriendo ser un buen amigo, Blaine también se acerco a Jeff. —**Jeff me voy. ¿Tu vas a estar bien aquí solo? **

Blaine rodó sus ojos cuando Jeff levantó su mano y le hizo señales para que se fuera, nunca levantó la cabeza. —**Si, si. Te veré mañana**. —Volviéndose para mirar a Kurt le pregunto. —**Yo vivo a tres cuadras de aquí. y ¿Tu?.** —Él quería saber qué lugar estaba más cerca.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. —**Yo vivo por Cathedral Park Hospital. Tu lugar sin duda queda más cerca. **

—**Mi lugar entonces** —Blaine se rio mientras agarraba a Kurt de la mano y caminaban en dirección a su apartamento. Se detuvo cuando se encontró con la resistencia, volviéndose a mirar hacia atrás a Kurt. **— ¿Te pasa algo? **

—**No, pero me gustaría darte un beso antes de irnos. **—Arrastrando las palabras Kurt jaló la mano de Blaine, jalándolo a sus brazos. Bajó sus labios y besó a Blaine.

En el momento en que Blaine sintió los labios de Kurt tocar los suyos. Se dejó ir, saboreando el beso. Fue un beso diferente de todos los que había recibido en su vida y él había recibido muchos.

No era exactamente una puta. Pero había tenido su parte de encuentros sexuales, pero nada como esto. Parecía que Kurt le estaba haciendo el amor solo con sus labios.

Blaine sintió todo bajando hacia sus pies, luego de nuevo hacia arriba hasta que se concentró en su pene de repente dolorido. Quería tirar a Kurt sobre la hierba y besar cada centímetro de él, explorarlo, descubrir todo acerca de él.

Cuando Kurt finalmente levantó la cabeza, se echó a reír por la aturdida y desconcertada mirada en el rostro de Blaine. **—¿Estás bien, cariño? **

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado abrumado como para formar realmente palabras.

—**¿Todavía estamos yendo a tu casa?**

—**¿Vas a besarme de nuevo? **—Blaine susurró, mentalmente cruzando los dedos.

Kurt se echó a reír. **—¡Oh, sí! **

—**Entonces, a mi departamento **—Blaine se rio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su departamento.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado *-***

**En el siguiente capitulo se pondra bueno ^w^**

**Dejen Reviews si les gusto Niff y Klaine :)**

**Y perdon por los errores n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Ayer queria subir el capitulo, este no se cambiara de Dia, sera el mismo, osea el Domingo :D**

**Pero ayer tuve algunos problemas pero aqui esta n_n**

**¡Buenas Noticias! **

**Mi Computadora ya me la dieron ya que la mande a componer por segunda vez, y ayer me la dieran (una de las cosas por la cual no actualice) y hoy ando escribiendo las actualizaciones de mis fics :D! Para las personas que leen mis demas Fics, perdon por la tardanza, espero que el Viernes o Sabado actualice los demas n_n**

**Bueno espero les guste el Capitulo :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

Tres cuadras parecían como un millón de kilómetros de distancia cuando en todo lo que podía pensar era en tener al buen doctor desnudo tan rápido como se pudiera. Él nunca había estado más aliviado como cuando doblaron la esquina y vio su pequeño apartamento.

—**Estoy aquí arriba **—Señalando a la vivienda por encima de la panadería _Dulce Placer_.

—**Oh, me encanta esta panadería** —dijo Kurt. — **Vengo aquí todos los domingos por los pasteles. Probablemente no está bien, pero los pasteles de chocolate son mi perdición. Demonios, cualquier cosa con chocolate es mi perdición. **

_¿Todos los domingos? _Blaine pensó. _¡Maldita sea! Y se lo había perdido. _Él sabía que no debería descansar los domingos. Le parecía que había perdido tanto cuando lo hizo.

—**Hmmm, ¿Así que la forma de llegar a tu corazón es a través del chocolate? Voy a recordarlo**. —Blaine se echó a reír mientras abría la puerta. Dejando escapar un pequeño chillido cuando Kurt lo empujó en el pasillo contra la pared.

—**De alguna manera no creo que sea necesario algo de chocolate para que llegues a mi corazón. Blaine **—susurró Kurt justo antes de bajar sus labios. Blaine sabia que se iba a derretir quedando como una pila de sustancia pegajosa en el suelo, si Kurt no hubiera tenido sus brazos alrededor de él.

No estaba seguro de que nadie en el planeta diera besos tan buenos como Kurt lo hacía. Era realmente muy bueno… Cada golpe de su lengua enviaba escalofríos desde la espina dorsal hasta el pene de Blaine, que dolía y latía.

Blaine gimió mientras separaba los labios de los de Kurt, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. **—Uh, Kurt, vamos subamos al segundo piso. Hay un montón de superficies planas en mi apartamento**.

—**Las superficies planas son buenas. **—Kurt tragó saliva, después Blaine rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta un pequeño rellano con dos puertas a cada lado. Blaine se dirigió a la de la derecha, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta.

Blaine mantuvo la puerta abierta para Kurt. **— Siéntete como en tu casa. **—Después de que Kurt entrara, cerró la puerta, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban.

Ahora que estaba realmente aquí, en su apartamento, de repente se sintió nervioso. Lo que era totalmente estúpido teniendo en cuenta que había invitado a Kurt a venir aquí, no al revés.

—**¿Quieres algo de beber? **

—**Blaine **—dijo Kurt, **—Mírame. **

Blaine se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Kurt de pie justo detrás de él.

Kurt se acercó y metió la mano bajo la barbilla de Blaine, levantándola para que sus ojos se encontraran. **—Si no quieres hacer esto, está bien. Podemos solo tomarnos un café o algo, sentarnos y hablar. No hay presión. **

Las palabras de Kurt lo relajaron más que cualquier otra cosa. No es que no quisiera estar con Kurt, era que de repente tenía miedo de que él no estuviera a la altura. Blaine sabía, que era considerado como _lindo_, pero ciertamente no era un objeto sexual.

Por un lado, era bajo. En el pasado siempre le había gustado ser más pequeño que sus compañeros, pero él quería realmente gustarle a Kurt. Tener un metro setenta no inspiraba exactamente confianza cuando Kurt media por lo menos un metro ochenta o mas.

Blaine también sería el primero en admitir que ser el propietario y administrador de una panadería no era exactamente una buena cosa si no tenías amor por la comida. No estaba gordo, pero no estaba flaco.

Agradablemente regordete era como su madre lo llamaba.

Sus manos y brazos musculosos eran por amasar. Incluso tenía definición en el pecho.

Pero desafortunadamente, a él le gustaba probar sus pasteles, que estaban repletos de crema batida y le daban un poco de relleno alrededor de las caderas y el estomago. A decir verdad, al ver el cuerpo de Kurt, estaba un poco avergonzado.

Sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para no encender abajo al buen doctor. Esta podría ser su única oportunidad con el sexy hombre, y él no iba a decir que no. Dando un paso adelante entre los brazos de Kurt, él le dio un beso a lo largo de la barbilla.

—**Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy tonto. Tú te comprometiste a hacerme un examen corporal completo, doctor, y yo me mantengo en eso. **

Kurt miró a Blaine por unos momentos, la mirada en su rostro era seria. **—¿Estás seguro, Blaine? Yo no quiero que hagas algo que te haga sentir incomodo. Podríamos abrazarnos en el sofá y llegar a conocernos mejor. **

—**Eso suena bien. Me gustaría mucho que nos conociéramos mejor **—la mirada de Blaine viajó por el hermoso cuerpo de Kurt y de nuevo hacia arriba **— Cada centímetro tuyo, pero primero, bésame de nuevo.**

—**Con mucho gusto. **—Kurt bajó sus labios hasta los de Blaine de nuevo.

Mientras Kurt le daba el beso, Blaine podía sentir como lo empujaba hacia atrás por la sala de estar, hasta que el borde del sofá le pegó en la parte posterior de las piernas. Él se agarró a Kurt, jalándolo hacia abajo cuando él se sentó.

Se rió cuando oyó gruñir a Kurt cuando cayó contra él, pero pronto estuvo gimiendo cuando Kurt tomó el control de nuevo. Mientras él besaba a Blaine, sus manos trazaban su cuerpo, tocándolo por todas partes.

Las manos del moreno también estaban ocupadas, jalando la camisa de Kurt fuera de su cuerpo. Quería ver si el pecho que se había imaginado sin camisa era real. **—Kurt, la camisa… quítate la camisa. **

Kurt rápidamente se obligó a sacarse la camisa sobre la cabeza y la dejó caer en el suelo. Blaine se quedó mirándolo con asombro mientras Kurt le sonreía. Kurt estaba construido como todos los sueños húmedos que él alguna vez haya tenido. ¡Él era caliente!

Blaine se acercó y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Kurt, poco a poco las movió hacia abajo, luego hacia arriba. Oh si, él era totalmente caliente. Blaine pensó que podría empezar a babear.

—**Esto es bueno **—susurró Blaine mientras miraba a los profundos ojos azules de Kurt.

Kurt sonrió. **—¿Ah, sí? Te gusta esto, ¿Verdad? **

—**¡No tienes ni idea!** —Blaine dijo.

—**Bien** —Kurt dijo mientras sus manos iban a la orilla de la camisa de Blaine. —**Me gustaría… ah, demonios, es mi teléfono celular. Espera un momento. **

Blaine vio como Kurt metía la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacaba su teléfono celular que estaba sonando. Él vio como hacía una mueca al leer quien estaba llamando.

—**Sabía que debí haber dejado esta maldita cosa en casa** —dijo Kurt cuando lo abrió. —**Habla el Dr. Hummel. **

Mientras Kurt hablaba con la persona en el otro extremo, asintió con la cabeza varias veces, Blaine podía decir hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Kurt tenía que ir a trabajar.

Kurt le había advertido, pero Blaine no podía dejar de sentirse decepcionado. Quería mantener a Kurt con él y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, tal vez incluso llevarlo a la habitación.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Blaine se sentó y cogió la camisa de Kurt entregándosela. Se rio un poco ante la mirada sorprendida en la cara de Kurt cuando la tomó.

—_**Lo siento **_—Gesticuló con la boca Kurt.

Blaine le sonrió, negando con la cabeza. —**Tú ahora sabes donde vivo. Y yo estaré aquí para cuando vuelvas… si es que quieres volver. **

Kurt sonrió, luego cubrió la boquilla del celular con la mano y se inclinó para besar a Blaine en los labios. Levantando la cabeza un momento después y mirando a Blaine.

—**¿Me veo como un estúpido? Además, ¿Qué tipo de doctor seria si no volviera? Aún tengo que hacerte un examen corporal completo. **

-.-.-.-.-.-..

Blaine cerró la puerta después de ver a Kurt caminar por el pasillo y se acercó al sofá. Esto era una mierda.

Encontraba al hombre de sus sueños, lo traía a casa para empezar la mejor sesión de sexo de este siglo, y lo llaman del trabajo. Blaine agarró un cojín y lo sostuvo sobre su cara mientras gritaba contra él. ¡La vida no era justa!

Dejó caer el cojín en el suelo, y dejó caer la cabeza contra el sofá. Podría ser peor. Al menos Kurt parecía no tener ganas de marcharse y había prometido volver. Eso era algo al menos.

Poniéndose de pie, Blaine se dirigió a la ducha. Tenía que hacer algo para poder dejar de pensar en Kurt. Además, tenía que empezar a prepararse para ir al trabajo mañana. Las cuatro de la mañana llegaban demasiado pronto.

Blaine se sacó la ropa y la echó en el cesto antes de entrar a la ducha. Poco a poco comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, preguntándose si Kurt estaría pensando en él…

Mientras más recordaba el par de horas que pasaron juntos, más duro se ponía su pene. Solo habían pasado unas pocas horas, pero Blaine no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado tanto pasando el tiempo con otra persona.

Por lo que había visto de Kurt, él era genial, y solo por lo que se podía ver. Blaine estaba preocupado de que solo fuera la primera impresión, y no fuera así realmente, pero el tiempo que pasaron juntos no fue suficiente como para saberlo, necesitaba más tiempo para investigar.

Cuando comenzó a enjabonar su pene, él imaginó todo lo que quería explorar… Los anchos hombros de Kurt…su pecho …incluso su apretado culo.

Mientras más imaginaba, más caliente se ponía. Había solo una manera de solucionarlo. Iba a tener que hacer algo acerca de su dolorida verga o nunca podría llegar a dormirse.

Por suerte, tenía la fantasía perfecta en mente. Se trataba de un médico alto y atractivo que podía besar mejor que cualquiera que él hubiera conocido antes. Mientras él rápidamente se acariciaba, imaginando las mágicas manos de Kurt con las cuales soñaba.

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando la mano sobre la pared de la ducha frente a él. En su mente, vio la mano de Kurt envuelta alrededor de su pene, acariciándolo hasta que él terminara.

Mientras más duro se acariciaba, mas entraba en su fantasía hasta que no podía decir si la mano que estaba envuelta alrededor de él era la de Kurt o la suya. Mientras la tensión se construía, él comenzó a mover sus caderas, empujando en su apretado agarre.

Cuando su pulgar rozó la punta de su polla, las piernas de Blaine se estremecieron y el aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta. Sintiéndose a punto de explotar, se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha y dejó que su otra mano acariciara sus bolas. Un toque fue todo lo que necesitó.

Blaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando el nombre de Kurt cuando él disparó su carga una y otra vez contra los azulejos de la pared. Él se acaricio un par de veces más, ordeñando más su orgasmo, hasta que estuvo demasiado sensible.

Riéndose de su fantasía, soltó la polla y continuó enjabonándose, luego se enjuagó y salió de la ducha.

Al tomar una toalla para secarse, Blaine se preguntó cómo se sentiría Kurt si supiera que Blaine se había masturbado teniendo una fantasía con él, sobre todo luego de conocerse tan solo por un par de horas.

Blaine colgó su toalla y se dirigió a su cama, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras salía. Él estaba perdido ya. Solo esperaba que Kurt no estuviera jugando.

Él tendría un montón de dolores de cabeza si lo hiciera, pero solo el tiempo diría lo que pasaría.

* * *

**Hoo Si! Me encanta este capitulo, Blaine se quedo con ganas xD **

**El Siguiente Capitulo el proximo Domingo y habra Lemon! *-***

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo **

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Solo dire que este sin duda es uno de mis capitulos favoritos *-***

**Cuando lo lean sabran n_n**

**Espero les guste el capitulo! :D**

**Advertenia: Lemon**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Kurt cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Blaine, con la esperanza de que Blaine recordara quien era. Había pasado casi una semana ya desde que había conocido al hombre en el festival de Jazz y en ese tiempo había estado tan ocupado en el trabajo, pero aún tenía que volver a la casa de Blaine.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que había chantajeado a Nick para conseguir el número telefónico de Blaine con Jeff, él probablemente no sería capaz de llamarlo ahora.

Con cada día que pasaba se había puesto más y más preocupado de que Blaine no quisiera tener nada que ver con él. Ser doctor con locos horarios no siempre era de lo más atractivo.

—**¿Hola? **

—**¿Blaine? **—Kurt preguntó, agarrando el teléfono y apretándolo más con su mano. —**Soy Kurt. Nos conocimos en el festival de jazz, ¿recuerdas? **

—**Si, me acuerdo de ti **—dijo Blaine.

—**Yo, uh, lo siento, no he podido ponerme de nuevo en contacto contigo, el trabajo ha estado muy loco toda esta semana **—Kurt dijo rápidamente, con la esperanza de que Blaine no le colgara.

Blaine se echo a reír. **—Bueno, me lo habías advertido. **

—**Tu estas…quiero decir… tu quieres…**

—**Kurt está bien. Si, te extrañé, pero tú me advertiste que tus horarios de trabajo eran una locura. Solo tengo la esperanza que tú puedas hacerte un tiempo para mí en algún momento. **

Kurt dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. —**No sabes lo contento que estoy de que dijeras eso, Blaine. Tenía miedo de que nunca quisieras volver a hablar conmigo después de no haberte hablado sino hasta ahora. **

—**¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono de todos modos? **

Kurt se rio entre dientes. —**Bueno, este chico tan caliente le presentó a su mejor amigo a mi mejor amigo y una cosa llevó a la otra. Básicamente, lo que hice fue chantajear a Nick para que consiguiera tu número con Jeff y me lo diera**.

—**¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hiciste para chantajear a Nick?** —preguntó Blaine con curiosidad.

—**Ah, si te lo dijera, entonces estaría traicionando nuestro acuerdo. Le prometí no mostrarle a nadie… ciertas imágenes comprometedoras, si él me daba tu número.**

—**Yo no diré nada** —Blaine se rio. **—¿Y Nick tiene fotos comprometedoras tuyas en las que podría estar interesado?**

—**Oh, demonios. Espero que no.**

Kurt sonrió cuando escuchó a Blaine reírse un poco más. Él ni siquiera podía verbalizar lo feliz que estaba de que Blaine no estuviera enojado con él por no llamarlo antes.

Cuanto más tiempo había pasado, mas había temido llamar a Blaine, estaba seguro de que iba a estar molesto. La mayoría de las personas con las que había salido en el pasado no podían superar sus horarios de trabajo.

—**Así que, ¿Puedo verte en corto plazo? **— Blaine preguntó una vez que dejó de reír.

—**Cielos, espero que sí. Quiero terminar lo que empezamos antes de que me llamaran para que fuera a trabajar. **

—**Me gustaría. ¿Tal vez tú podrías venir a mi departamento? **

—**Oh, Blaine, no estoy seguro de que esa sea una buena idea. Prefiero salir a cenar o algo así **— dijo Kurt solemnemente.

—**¿Por qué no? **

—**Porque me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo en realidad. Si estoy contigo a solas en algún lugar, no podría pensar en solo tu boca hablando. **—Kurt gruñó

—**Oh**

—**¡Si, Oh! **

—**Así que, ¿Qué tiempo debo esperar?** —Blaine preguntó un momento después.

Kurt no sabía si reír o gemir. —**Blaine, tu entendiste lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad? Si nos vemos a solas en tu apartamento no vamos a ver el exterior del mismo hasta que haya explorado cada centímetro de tu estupendo cuerpo.**

—**Kurt, te he oído, pero no puedo ver cual es el problema. Tú me gustas y yo te gusto. Ven a mi departamento y después si todavía quieres, entonces tú puedes llevarme a Cenar** —Blaine se rió.

Kurt miró su reloj. —**Yo estaré allí en unos quince minutos**. —Dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Blaine giró en un círculo en el momento en que colgó su teléfono, no podía contener mas su emoción, Kurt iba a venir ahora. _¡Sí! _

Él corrió al cuarto de baño y rápidamente se cepilló los dientes y peinó su cabello. Se quedó mirando su reflejo durante varios minutos antes de volver hacia su habitación. Él esperaba que a Kurt le gustara lo que iba a ver porque él estaba tan bien como podía.

Al entrar en la sala de estar, Blaine comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro delante del sofá, mientras esperaba a que Kurt llegara. Parecía que habían pasado horas antes de que escuchara el timbre del piso de abajo.

Corrió a su puerta, y golpeó el botón del intercomunicador**. —¿Hola? **

—**Oye, cariño, soy yo. **—Kurt respondió.

Blaine pulsó el botón de entrada, abriendo la puerta de abajo. Su corazón se aceleró en el pecho, mientras esperaba a que Kurt subiera. Estaba tan nervioso que saltó cuando Kurt golpeó la puerta.

Corriendo para abrirla, se detuvo un momento para disfrutar de los hermosos rasgos de Kurt antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. **—Kurt **—susurró, antes de levantar su cara preparándose para el beso que sabia se avecinaba.

Oh, demonios, este hombre realmente sabía como besar. Una vez más, Blaine pensó que podría estar allí y besar a Kurt todo el día. Él no tenía que comer, beber, respirar. Solo necesitaba lo justo para mantenerse besando a Kurt.

De mala gana separó sus labios, Blaine señaló hacia la otra habitación. **—Superficie plana… por ahí. **

Con una risa profunda que retumbó en su pecho, Kurt pateó la puerta cerrándola, luego se inclinó y agarró a Blaine, echándolo encima de su hombro. **— Señálame el camino, cariño.**

¿Señalarle el camino? ¿Se suponía que tenía que pensar con el magnífico culo que se movía delante de su cara? ¿En serio?

—**¿Blaine? **

—**Primera puerta a tu izquierda. **—Blaine levantó sus manos y colocó una en cada una de las nalgas de Kurt, aferrándose a ellas mientras Kurt lo llevaba a través de la sala de estar a su dormitorio.

Blaine amaba su dormitorio. Cuando él había comprado el edificio y lo había renovado, se había asegurado de que su habitación fuera bonita y grande con mucho espacio para la cama del tamaño más grande que pudo encontrar.

Cuando Kurt lo arrojó sobre el colchón y lo siguió hacia abajo, Blaine estaba muy agradecido de haber gastado el dinero extra para la cama grande. Era el espacio justo para los dos.

Blaine vio como Kurt se arrodillaba entre sus piernas y sacaba lentamente sus sandalias y las arrojaba sobre el hombro cayendo al suelo. Entonces llegó hasta los pantalones de Blaine.

En el momento en que sacó la camisa de Blaine sobre su cabeza, todo el cuerpo de Blaine temblaba. Kurt se recostó entre sus piernas, llegando a sacar su propia camisa sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban por la excitación mientras miraba el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine.

—**Cielos, eres tan condenadamente sensible **—Él gimió. Extendió la mano y con sus dedos jaló suavemente la tetilla de Blaine, saboreando su profundo gemido.

—**¿Eso… es algo bueno? **—Blaine susurró sin aliento.

—**Oh, demonios, sí. Nunca he conocido a alguien tan sensible como tú. Esto es al mismo tiempo algo muy agradable para mí **—Kurt agarró la mano de Blaine y la puso sobre la enorme protuberancia dentro de sus pantalones cortos**. —Ves lo que me haces. ¿Lo que tú me haces? **

—**Necesito…necesito…oh demonios, que me toques **—Blaine dijo, cuando de repente recordó algo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y metió la mano en la mesita de noche, buscando todo lo que necesitaba.

—**Oh, demonios, tienes un culo rellenito **— susurró Kurt.

Blaine se congeló por un momento y miró ansiosamente por encima de su hombro, lleno de temor. La intensa mirada de deseo en los ojos de Kurt mientras miraba su trasero lo sorprendió.

—**¿Eso es un problema? —**Susurró, mentalmente cruzando los dedos de las manos… y de los pies.

—**Puede ser **—susurró Kurt cuando llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas de Blaine, suavemente masajeándolas antes de sepáralas. **—Oh, demonios. **

—**¿Qué? **—Blaine exclamó. De repente se preguntó si Kurt iba a levantarse e irse, con un deseo que le resultaba difícil de creer, desde el momento en que había hecho su primer pan, que nunca se hubiera convertido en un panadero.

—**Es malditamente maravilloso. **

_¿Qué? _Blaine volvió la cabeza más para ver la cara de Kurt, pero fue demasiado tarde. Kurt ya se estaba inclinando para deslizar su lengua por los pliegues entre las mejillas de Blaine.

—**Cielos, incluso el sabor es bueno **—Kurt le susurró mientras él rodaba su lengua sobre Blaine de nuevo. Momentos después y algunos gemidos más tarde finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a Blaine.—**Cariño, será mejor que lo que buscas me ayude a poseer este culo, no sé cuanto más tiempo pueda esperar.**

Blaine rápidamente buscó en su mesita de noche, sacando un condón, la botella de lubricante y un pequeño trozo de papel. Le entregó los tres a Kurt.

—**¿Qué es esto? **—Kurt preguntó mientras dejaba caer el lubricante y el condón sobre la cama y empezó a abrir el papel.

—**Me hago la prueba cada tres meses, porque trabajo con el público. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy limpio. **

—**Si tu estás limpio, ¿Para qué el condón?** —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—**Uno es porque nunca lo he hecho sin condón en mi vida. Dos, yo no te conozco lo suficiente como para cambiar eso ahora, y tres, siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentarlo más tarde. —**Caray, él es doctor, él debería saber todo eso.

—**Soy doctor. Tengo que hacerme la prueba con regularidad. Tengo el papel en mi cartera. ¿Si te lo muestro me dejarías hacerlo sin condón?**

Blaine volvió a mirar a Kurt, su rostro era serio. —**Kurt me gustas mucho, demonios, eres la cosa más sexy que he visto en años. Y tan divertido como pueda parecer, esto que vamos a hacer, no te conozco lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Lo siento. **

Se miró las manos, retorciéndolas nerviosamente, antes de mirar a Kurt de nuevo. —**Si tú quieres irte, lo voy a entender. **

Miró con asombro como una gran sonrisa comenzó a crecer en la cara de Kurt. —**oh, no tengo intención de irme a cualquier otro lugar, en este momento o pronto. Solo quería ver que tan cuidadoso eres realmente. No creerías la cantidad de basura que oigo en mi línea de trabajo.**

—**¿En verdad? **

—**Si. He oído a chicos jurar todo el tiempo que nunca lo hacen con condón o que se hacen la prueba de forma regular solo para hacerlo sin condón, eso es señal de un tipo descuidado y caliente. Tenía que asegurarme de que hablabas en serio, incluso si eso significaba que te perdiera. **

Blaine soltó un bufido. —**Eso no fue muy amable. **

—**No, pero como tú dijiste, tú no me conoces más de lo que yo sé de ti, y siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar. **

Se inclinó y besó a Blaine en los labios, nariz, la barbilla. Levantando la cabeza, miro fijamente a los ojos de Blaine. —**Me gustaría mucho conocerte fuera de la cama, aunque. Creo que eres algo especial. **

—**¿Incluso con mi trasero rellenito? **—preguntó Blaine vacilante. Él vio en estado de Shock como los ojos de Kurt se cerraban, su mandíbula se tensaba. Incluso podía sentir su dura polla presionando contra él.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, Kurt lo miró, su mirada era ardiente y caliente. —**Junto con el chocolate, tu culo rellenito son mis dos cosas favoritas sobre la tierra. No tienes idea de lo sexy que es y lo mucho que estoy deseando penetrar ese hermoso culo.**

Blaine levantó una ceja con curiosidad**.—¿Dónde está el maldito condón? **

Kurt se rio entre dientes, mientras saltaba de la cama y se desabrochaba los pantalones y la camisa, los dejó caer en el suelo antes de subir de nuevo a la cama entre las piernas de Blaine. Acarició su polla varias veces después abrió el paquete del condón y lo hizo rodar por su polla.

Le dio una palmada en la cadera a Blaine **— Ruédate cariño. Déjame ver ese hermoso culo tuyo. **

Blaine se dio la vuelta hacia abajo con impaciencia, empujándose sobre sus rodillas. Esta era la primera vez que tener un gran culo lo hizo feliz. Entre su culo relleno y la obsesión de Kurt por el chocolate, pensó que en realidad podría tener algo que al apuesto medico le gustaría.

Blaine apenas podía sostenerse al escuchar el suave chorro de líquido que Kurt vertió sobre sus dedos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando Lirt frotó un poco de lubricante en su agujero, presionándolo suavemente con un dedo.

_Debería haberlo hecho con un medico antes_, Blaine pensó cuando Kurt tocó su punto feliz, acariciándolo varias veces antes de agregar un segundo dedo.

—**Kurt… no voy a durar mucho tiempo si sigues haciendo eso **—gimió.

—**Pensé que esa era la idea **—Kurt se echo a reír cuando él añadió un tercer dedo, extendiéndolo con cuidado.

—**Kurt… bebé… por favor, Kurt… Ahora **— Blaine le rogó. Él no aguantaba más esto, si no lo tomaba explotaría. Él estaba tan cerca ahora que no estaba seguro de que podría durar los próximos segundos.

—**Está bien, cariño. **—Kurt sacó sus dedos, reemplazándolos con su polla, poco a poco abriéndose camino con un largo gemido, que salía de sus apretados dientes.

—**Oh demonios, Blaine, yo sabía que ibas a ser tan perfecto. **

Blaine se agarró de las sabanas que estaban a su lado y las apretó fuertemente cuando Kurt comenzó a empujar contra él, cada embestida era más fuerte y más rápida hasta que sacudía toda la cama. Los únicos sonidos en el cuarto eran su fuerte respiración, algún gemido ocasional y el ruido de sus caderas al golpearse.

De repente, Kurt se detuvo, dándole una palmadita a Blaine en el culo. **—Ruédate cariño, quiero verte cuando te vengas. **

Blaine rápidamente se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de que Kurt se quedara en su interior mientras él se movía. Él arqueó su espalda, sus ojos se deslizaron hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían, mientras Kurt le levantó las piernas y se deslizó en su interior más profundo. Blaine agarró los poderosos brazos de Kurt para poder mantener el equilibrio.

—**Abre tus ojos, cariño. Tengo que ver tus hermosos ojos avellanas **—Kurt le pidió cuando comenzó a empujar de nuevo dentro de Blaine.

Blaine abrió los ojos, su mirada desenfocada mientras miraba a Kurt. Cielos, era caliente. Los profundos ojos verdes de Kurt se llenaron de bruma, llenos de deseo, mientras miraba hacia abajo a Blaine.

—**Tócate, cariño, quiero que te corras conmigo. Y será mejor que te apures. Porque estoy casi ahí. **

—**No hay necesidad **—gimió Blaine. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos, arqueó su cuello y sus manos apretaron más los brazos de Kurt. Cuando se corrió, chorros de blanca crema fueron disparados de su pene entre ellos.

—**¡Oh, maldita sea! **—Kurt rugió mientras empujaba con fuerza llenando a Blaine, con su propia liberación. Blaine sintió como la polla de Kurt pulsaba en su interior, cada chorro de su semen golpeaba en su delicada carne, prolongando su orgasmo hasta que el mundo a su alrededor se oscureció.


End file.
